Always Right
by Lukie15
Summary: A slash romance between Sirius and Lupin.


Always Right by Jocelyn Nixon

'Remus?' Nicholas case approached us.

'Yes?' I looked up from my book, James, Sirius, and Peter stopped their arguments and stared at him.

'Could I have a word?' Nicholas asked.

'Er...sure.' I nodded and stood up. I followed him a few yards away.

'Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?' Nicholas asked.

'Yes, with my friends.' I replied.

'Oh...well, would you like to go with me instead?' Nicholas said hopefully.

'Like on a date?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah...' He flushed.

'Oh...' I frowned.

'You don't have to answer now! It's only Thursday.' He said quickly. He smiled and left.

I debated with myself. I wasn't sure to respond to something like that.

_'He is good-looking and rather smart and sweet...it couldn't hurt, could it?' _I pondered.

_'But Nicholas isn't -him-!'_ My inner-wolf snapped.

_'Yes. But I'll never have a chance with -him- so one date couldn't hurt.'_

_'No! Absolutely not! -He's- the only one for you, not Nicholas Case!'_

_'So, am I supposed to be lonely for the rest of my life? I deserve some fun!' _I concluded; tamping down the furious wolf.

'Remy! What'd he want?' Sirius slung an arm around my shoulders, I jumped.

'He asked me out to Hogsmeade this weekend.' I sat back down under the tree with my friends and opened my book.

'On a date?!' Peter gaped.

I nodded and glanced at them. Peter looked shocked, James was smirking and Sirius? His expression was cloudy and hard to read actually.

'Are you alright, Siri?' I asked.

'Fine, just great.' He said through gritted teeth.

I glared at him. 'Do you take me for an idiot, Sirius Black? You are _not_ okay.'

Sirius rolled his eyes and his usual charmed smile was back on his face. 'You're not an idiot, just a little daft.' He gave me a cheeky wink.

'Oh, that's rich coming from someone who has the intelligence of a pea.' I bit back, despite my smile.

'Nice.' James laughed. 'So, did you say yes?'

'He said I don't have to answer right away.' I replied. 'I'm not sure if I want to go with him.'

'Why? It's not like you have a boyfriend or even a crush.' Peter said.

'Hm, and that automatically flags me as free for anyone.' I said sarcastically.

'Well...yeah.' Peter nodded.

'As a matter of fact Peter, It doesn't because I _do_ have a crush on someone.' I said.

'Who?!' James cut in.

I grinned. 'Who else? I'm madly in love with Snape.'

They all made faces and laughed, 'No, really...who?'

'I'm not ready to tell anyone...' I said evasively. 'Not even you three.'

The next day I found Nicholas and accepted his invitation, ignoring the wolf's snarls. He beamed at me and kissed me on the mouth, briefly. It was my first kiss.

I told my friends that I'd accepted his invitation and that he had kissed me.

Peter and James asked me how my first kiss was. Sirius kept his eyes on his parchment.

'It was...brief. Dry and...well...warm.' I thoughtfully explained. 'It's not how I pictured my first kiss and it wasn't from whom I wanted it to be...but it was nice, I guess.' I frowned wistfully.

Sirius stood up and mumbled something about the library...or was it the common room? Anyways, he left.

The next day, Saturday, in the afternoon was when the Hogsmeade trip took place. I met Nicholas at the carriages.

'Let's go to Honeydukes!' he smiled and I nodded and I followed him but I cringed once we were inside.

It was so crowded. I found it odd that it bothered me, it never had before.

_'It's because -he- was always with you! -He- distracted you, didn't -he-!?' _The wolf growled.

'Are you alright?' Nicholas asked.

'I'm fine, it's just too crowed.' I told him.

'Oh, okay, you wait here, I'll go and buy us some candy; no, no, it's my treat!' He smiled when I reached for my money.

When Nicholas came back I had a bit of a headache but I pushed it away. 'I got us Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's, Fizzing Whizbees, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.'

No sugar Quills. I loved them but I smiled at him anyways and thanked him.

_'-He- would've gotten you Sugar Quills. -He- wouldn't have even -needed- to ask!' _The wolf scoffed.

Nicholas stopped me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, he leaned in and kissed me.

_'No! Too close! Too much!' _The wolf barked. And when Nicholas licked my bottom lip I started to push him away. The wolf was furious.

'Remus?' I heard Peter's voice. I pushed Nicholas away and stared at my friends.

Peter gawped at me. James was watching Sirius carefully. Sirius looked like he was about to murder Nicholas.

His silver eyes narrowed behind the raven hair that fell into them with casual elegance. He was standing ramrod straight, his teeth and fists clenched.

'Siri?' I frowned worriedly.

'Forget them Remus, come on.' Nicholas tried to pull me away but I didn't move.

'Remus, come on.' Nicholas leaned down to kiss me; he did, hard. I didn't like it.

The wolf went wild with fury and I shoved Nicholas away violently, which surprised everyone, even me.

'I don't want to! I'm sorry!' I cried.

Nicholas glowered at me, I was shorter and smaller than him but I met his glare.

'This date isn't over till I say so!' He hissed. He went to grab my arm but I stepped back.

'Don't touch me. You've already taken my first kiss, you can't have anything else.' I glared angrily. The wolf was crouched, bristling, read for a fight.

He snatched my arm and all at once I bit his forearm, breaking the skin, tasting blood.

He yelped. 'Don't touch me!' I snarled.

'You little bastard!' Nicholas gripped my collar and Sirius lunged forward.

Sirius pulled me to him and he punched Nicholas. 'Don't you dare touch him ever again!' Sirius growled viciously. 'Or you'll be sent to the hospital wing in a match box!'

I heard all of this but at the moment I couldn't care less. The wolf was howling in ecstasy as -he- held me.

-He- hugged me close with one arm, my palms and forehead pressed against -his- chest. I could feel -his- heartbeat pounding against my hands. I was where I wanted to be; in Sirius Black's arms. It's all I ever wanted.

Nicholas stumbled away and Sirius stepped back. The wolf whimpered in protest and I almost did too.

'Are you alright Remus?' James said worriedly.

I nodded, still watching Sirius. He stared back, his eyes softened and that charming smile (the one that made nearby witches blush and wizards fume) grew on his lips.

'I can't believe you bit him.' He laughed.

I smiled but something horrible happened; tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision, suddenly.

Sirius' smile changed to a concerned frown. 'Remy? What's wrong, Remy?'

I shook my head. 'I _bit_ him.' It wasn't why I was crying though.

'Oh no...' James gasped.

'Oh, that's fine' Sirius said. 'I did some research a long while back, if a Werewolf bites someone when they're still in their human form then the victim won't be a true Werewolf. They'll only develop wolf-ish feature; like, say they develop a liking for extra rare meat.'

The other two looked relieved but I didn't quit crying, I wish I would.

'That's not what's bothering you.' Sirius stated.

'I--I've never had to defend myself with more than my vocabulary...' I coughed out.

'It scared you?' Sirius said. I nodded.

He pulled me into a hug. The wolf bounded with joy but I couldn't handle it.

I pushed him away. I have to t--tell you something.' I told them. They waited expectantly.

'Werewolves mate for l--life, just like regular wolves. They boy that I desire cannot, _will not_, be tied down; I know that. Even if he did love me back, I have no chance with him.' I said quietly. 'My problem is that the wolf inside me wants him, _I _want him; and it hurts to not be able to have him.' I shuddered as a sob wracked my body.

'How do you know he won't be "tied down"?' Sirius asked me.

I gazed at him sadly. 'Can anyone tie down Sirius Black?' I said softly.

'What?!' He choked out.

I, then, did the only thing I could. I turned on my heels and I ran. I ran fast back to Hogwarts, not bothering with the carriages, I was faster anyways.

I arrived at the Gryffindor portraits hole. I wasn't out of breath because I _did_ run like a wolf, but I was panting (and crying) all the same.

I stammered the password and I had a shower, sobbing my heart out into the porcelain walls.

I finally had no more tears to shed so I dried myself off and I got into my pajamas and I crawled into bed. I shut the hangings and charmed them so no one but me could open them.

They came back soon; talking quietly. 'No...I had no idea, if _you_ knew why didn't you tell me?' Sirius growled.

'I didn't know! I just had a suspicion.' James answered.

'Remus?' Peter tried to open my curtains. 'He's charmed them, I can't open them.'

I sighed. 'Remus? Please open up!' James called.

'Leave me alone.' I said.

'Remus! You can't just tell us that Werewolves mate for life, confess your love to Sirius, and run!' James cried.

'Why not? It wouldn't hurt anymore than it does now!' I said, my tone switching to anger.

'Because, it _will_ hurt more, it'll hurt forever if you don't confront it.' James replied.

'I can't. I can't face _him_.' I whispered.

Sirius stood up; I could tell it was him. 'I'll leave then.' He said a moment later, his voice sad. I heard him leave.

I opened the curtains. 'What do you want?'

'Remus...you can't blame him. He doesn't know what to do; he doesn't want to hurt you.' James said.

'I know.' I said. 'I don't blame him but I can't face him because the wolf goes nearly insane at the sight of him. The desire that won't quit is what hurts me.' I rubbed my face in my hands.

'Oh...' James was at a loss for words, as was Peter.

'I try so hard to ignore the wolf. I ignored him about his hatred to Nicholas but he was right.' I couldn't believe I had started to cry again. 'I try so hard but in the end the wolf is always right and it hurts and it scares me.'

'What's the wolf saying now?' James recovered his ability to speak.

The wolf was lying down but worrying terribly._ 'Talk to him, even if you come out with a broken heart. You want...you -need- to talk to him. You know you do.'_

'He says that I need to talk to him...even if it results in a broken heart.' I sighed.

James and Peter left. Sirius came in; the wolf twitched something awful but contained his desire to lunge at Sirius.

I was staring, frightened, at him. At that moment the muggle radio we four had started to play "Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan. _How fitting._ I though bitterly.

'Remus...' He approached me. He sat down on my bed next to me; my stomach lurched, he was so close.

He stared at the floor; he gripped the mattress' edge. I was very shocked to see a tear fall and splash onto his leg. Sirius Black, the "stony" one of us four, was crying? For me?

'Sirius...' I whispered.

He turned his head to look at me. His silver eyes glittering brilliantly with tears.

'I'm so sorry.' He said softly.

'Don't...please.' I flinched

'No, let me finish.' He said firmly. 'I'm so sorry that I caused you pain, I never would have if I knew...'

I stayed silent so he took a deep breath and continued. 'And you are the only I'll ever allow to tie me down.'

'What?' I said sharply.

He gave me a small smile. 'I understand if you don't want me anymore but... I love you and I want to be your mate if you'll still have me.'

The world started to spin and then I had to ruin the best moment of my life by fainting. Typical.

'Good job Sirius, _brilliant_!' James said sarcastically.

'Oh shut up. I didn't expect him to faint.' Sirius said moodily.

'So does this mean you'll be together forever?' Peter asked.

'Yes, until one of us either kicks it or if one of us kills the other.' Sirius was grinning.

I moaned and my eyes fluttered open. 'Are you alright Remus? Gave us quite the shock.' James said.

'I'm more than alright.' I smiled radiantly.

'Okay, there, he's alright now so clear off!' Madame Pomfrey bustled in.

'But---!' Peter started but faltered under her glare.

'I have a right to be here as his mate.' Sirius didn't falter under her gaze.

'He's who you've chosen then?' Madame Pomfrey shot at me and I grinned and nodded. 'Very well, you may stay; but _you two_! _Out_!' she shooed James and Peter out.

I turned back to Sirius. 'You're sure this is what you want Siri? To be my mate, forever?

'Yes, definitely.' He smiled at me. It was a different smile than usual. It wasn't charming or smug, it was warm and gentle and loving.

I gripped his tie and pulled him down into a kiss. I'd decided that your first kiss is only your first kiss if it's with someone you _want_ to kiss. This was my first kiss.

His lips were soft, warm and a bit wet against mine. He licked my lips and the wolf, instead of freaking out, was howling his song…our song.

I opened my mouth and let my Siri in. I wound my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair. It was like black silk, soft and fine.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. 'I love you.' he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

'I love you too.' I managed to say before he captured my lips again.

'Since you seem well enough, you can go.' Madame Pomfrey said sternly but her eyes were twinkling merrily.

I blushed and thanked her. I took Sirius' hand and we walked out of the hospital wing.

James and Peter had evidently gone back to the Gryffindor tower so we took our time.

Sirius stopped me about six times on the way, to kiss me. I didn't mind at all.

We arrived at the portrait hole. We went up to bed; I didn't even _make it_ to my bed.

Sirius pulled me into his bed. We kissed again, he seemed to like biting my lower lip gently and growling. And far from hating it...I delighted in it; in fact, I delighted in whatever he did.

'Oi! You two lovers! Shut up and go to sleep!' James chucked a pillow at us.

I giggled whilst Sirius grinned wickedly and chucked the pillow back. It hit James in the face. He started to grumble about murdering us in our sleep so we settled down.

I pulled the curtains closed and I shifted so my back was pressed against Sirius' chest. He curled around me, hugging me tightly so I could feel his heartbeat.

He kissed the back of my neck. I shivered. The wolf was strutting and he was smug, rightly so. The wolf was always right.


End file.
